Hugger Mugger
by tequilame
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou diam-diam memiliki seorang adik perempuan. AkaFem!Aka.


**warning**: possibly ooc. fem!aka. incest. berantakaaan. plotless. teikou!aka.  
**rated**: t  
**pair**: akafem!aka  
**a/n**: hello. saya kembali lagi. maaf spam dengan ff saya karena, sebenernya beberapa ff numpuk akibat kemarin-kemarin ffn gak bisa dibuka 8')) dan mengikuti orang-orang kebanyakan, saya ambil nama seishina buat fem!aka atau kalau di sini _adik_nya akashi. dan sifatnya rada mirip izaya, izaya punya durarara! dan penciptanya (lupa) /digapluks.

standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

**.**

**hugger-mugger.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou diam-diam memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

Sebuah replika hidup dari dirinya namun versi wanita. Hanya saja tubuhnya lebih kecil dan tingginya beda kira-kira sepuluh senti. Parasnya lebih ayu dan eksistensi bagai _Ratu_.

Namanya Akashi Seishina, usianya lima menit lebih muda dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kakak, aku dengar tim basket kakak menang lagi."

Mereka ada di atas kasur dalam sebuah kamar yang besar. Kasurnya terbuat dari bulu angsa dan di bawahnya ada permadani berwarna merah sebagai alas, lantainya _tatami_, atapnya agak tinggi dan digantungi lampu kristal. Namun, malam ini cahayanya dibiarkan padam karena _Sang Ratu_ lebih suka sinar bulan yang menyelinap masuk dari _fusuma_ yang dibuka setengah.

"Menang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Seijuurou menjawab, nadanya tenang dan tanpa keraguan.

Tawa Seishina pecah jadi serpihan.

"Mmm. Jawaban yang sudah dihapal mati, ya, Kak," jari-jari lentik Seishina bermain dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang tergerai, kedua kaki menggantung di udara menirukan gerakan perenang profesional. "Tapi, kakak sekarang beda."

_Trak_. Seijuurou baru saja menggerakkan sebuah bidak. "Jelaskan yang satu itu." Ujarnya, kontur ekspresi tidak berubah meski rasa penasaran sedikit mampir. Di pangkuannya, ia bisa merasakan rambut Seishina bergerak-gerak, sedikit geli namun Seijuurou sudah biasa dijadikan bantal, ia sudah kebal.

Fokus Seijuurou masih pada papan _shogi _yang ada di atas meja kecil depan muka ketika Seishina menyeringai ganjil sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik gaun tidur yang tipis. Teramat tipis sampai baju dalam yang ia kenakan bisa dilihat mata telanjang.

Seishina menempelkan benda itu di dahi Seijuurou. "Ini. Aku cemburu."

Yang laki-laki mengerutkan dahinya mendapati benda yang terpampang di mukanya, "_Katakan_ bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini, _Seishina_?" kata-katanya terdengar seperti perintah ketimbang pertanyaan. Ia mengambil benda yang menempel di dahinya.

Sebuah foto. Di dalamnya ada tujuh orang, termasuk dirinya. Itu foto yang diambil seusai pertandingan kemarin. Enam orang anak dengan kepala warna-warni mengenakan seragam basket _Teikou_ dan _manager_ mereka yang tersenyum riang sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman dingin.

Akashi Seishina bangun dari tidurnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mengambilnya dari kamar kakak."

"Aku yakin kau sudah _belajar _tentang yang namanya _tata krama_, Seishina."

"Kakak!" Seishina menyipitkan kedua matanya yang merah, "Habisnya kakak sekarang lebih suka main di luar ketimbang bermain denganku—" dari balik punggung Seijuurou, kedua tangan Seishina mulai bergerak melilit dadanya, dagunya ia tempelkan pada bahu kiri sang kakak, "—'kan aku kangen sama kakak."

"Oh, benarkah?" Seijuurou sudah kembali fokus ke papan _shogi_-nya. "Tidak perlu pura-pura sok manis. Aku bisa melihat segalanya dari matamu."

Lagi, Seishina terkikik geli. Surai-surai merahnya menggelitik pipi kiri Seijuurou, membuat sang kakak menggulirkan kedua bola matanya ke samping. "Kakak bahkan tidak menatap mataku. Jangan sok tahu, ah."

"Aku _tahu_ segalanya."

"Benarkah? Jadi, kakak tahu kalau aku benar-benar _cemburu_?"

Seijuurou menghela napas, "Kau _mencemburui_ dan _mencintai_ setiap orang dengan _kadar_ yang sama."

Kali ini Seishina tertawa lagi, tapi tawanya lebih lantang sampai-sampai kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas. Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali sibuk dengan bidak-bidak di atas papan.

Seishina menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang, kembali berbaring di atas kasur. Matanya berkilat diterpa cahaya bulan. Diam-diam, yang satu sudah berubah warna jadi emas. "Tapi, kakak adalah orang yang paling aku cintai," pelan-pelan ia menelusuri punggung Seijuurou dengan jari-jari kaki kanannya. "Makanya, aku tidak ingin kakak terluka karena mereka." Seishina menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, hampir-hampir seperti seringai,

"Persahabatan itu sesuatu yang menjijikkan."

Terhenti. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan." Kali ini ia menarik sebuah bidak secara diagonal, kemudian menggerakkan yang lain lagi secara vertikal, "Hubunganku dengan mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar rekan bisnis."

"Rekan bisnis," Seishina kembali menggantungkan kedua kakinya di udara, membiarkan keduanya menari-nari indah di atas sana, "tapi, aku bisa melihat kakak tersenyum. Walau hanya setipis goresan pinsil." Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, memandangi foto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam genggamannya kembali. "Hal yang sangat jarang kakak lakukan jika berada di rumah."

"Tidurlah." Seijuurou bertitah. Terkadang kelakuan adiknya bisa membuat dia menjadi sangat muak. Namun, berbeda dengan orang lain, tatapan intimidasi atau kata-kata yang setajam belati tidak mempan untuknya. Akashi Seishina—biar bagaimana pun—adalah kelemahan seorang Akasahi Seijuurou.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kaubilang akan segera tidur setelah aku menemanimu."

"Tapi, kakak lebih perhatian pada _shogi_ daripada aku!" yang lebih muda protes, secepat kilat melesat ke hadapan kakaknya. Kini jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil dengan papan _shogi_ di atasnya.

Seishina mengambil alih bagian yang ada di hadapannya. Menjalankan sebuah bidak secara vertikal.

"Kau akan kalah, Seishina."

"Aku tahu," seringai masih menempel pada wajahnya, Seijuurou menatap adiknya tanpa ekspresi. Kini mata mereka berdua sama-sama beda warna. Dua pasang mata yang berkilat disepuh cahaya bulan. Cantik dan memabukkan, tapi juga membuat berdiri bulu roman.

"Kak, ingin dengar sebuah cerita? Aku baru saja mengalaminya kemarin."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Walau begitu, Seishina tahu kalau kakaknya akan setia mendengarkan. Dia pernah berjanji akan selalu menjadi telinga untuknya.

"Aku punya seorang _teman. _Seorang perempuan," ia menghela napas bosan, "di sana cuma ada perempuan dan perempuan. Tidakkah ayah mengerti kalau aku ingin masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kakak!" Seishina menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menatap Seijuurou yang baru saja menjalankan bidaknya.

"Harga seorang anak perempuan sama dengan sepuluh anak laki-laki. Ayah pernah berkata, jadi jangan mengeluh." Seijuurou menyahut dengan suara tenang.

"_TAPI_—" bersedekap, memicingkan mata, "—oh, sudahlah. Intinya aku punya seorang teman. _Mantan_ teman, lebih tepatnya."

Mendengar itu, yang lebih tua mengangkat satu alisnya. Di sisi lain, Seishina tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh si anak perempuan kalau baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kendali orang.

"Kami berteman dengan sangat baik. Dia selalu mengobrol denganku saat jam istirahat. Kami juga pernah beberapa kali pergi ke luar untuk nonton film. Lalu, kami juga saling bertukar _SMS_, saling menyemangati satu sama lain," Seishina menggerakkan bidak miliknya satu langkah ke depan. Seijuurou bisa melihat tatapan adiknya berubah menjadi dingin. "Pokoknya, seperti sepasang sahabat yang ada di film-film atau pun buku penuh_ cliche_."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hanya ada suara _trak trak_ bidak yang mereka gerakkan ke sana dan ke sini.

"_Skak_." Kata Sijuurou memecah keheningan.

Seishina mengerutkan dahi dan kembali memicingkan kedua mata. Berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeser 'Raja'-nya ke sebelah kiri. Kemudian Seishina mengangkat wajah, mencari dua pupil milik kakaknya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kakak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Seishina mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping, masih menatap Seijuurou dengan senyum setajam belati. Yang laki-laki tidak memberi respon apa-apa. "Suatu siang aku mendapatinya sedang mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain. Dia bilang kalau dia berteman denganku karena aku kaya, pintar, dan aku disegani banyak orang," ada sebuah jeda, sebuah kikikan, Seijuurou bisa melihat bahu adiknya bergerak-gerak karena rasa geli yang tercipta dari tawa. "Bodoh, ya, 'kan? Dia pikir dia bisa seenaknya jadi benalu. Dia pikir dia bisa jadi _Ratu_. Dia pikir dia sudah berada di atas awan. Sombong sekali."

Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering Seijuurou telan bulat-bulat. Saat-saat di mana adiknya _terguncang_ dan kehilangan akal. Hampir sama dengan dirinya ketika bertransformasi menjadi sosok lain yang haus akan kemenangan dan rasa hormat.

Keduanya sama-sama _possesive, obsessive_, _passionate_, dan _gila_.

Hanya saja, Akashi Seishina bisa lebih dari itu semua.

"Karena aku pikir dia menarik dan karena dia salah satu dari manusia yang aku cintai, aku memberinya sebuah hadiah." Seishina kembali menggerakkan 'Raja'-nya, kali ini mundur. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia melakukan _check_. Dua kali lagi maka dia akan kalah. "Kemarin siang, aku memutar rekaman yang berisi pengakuan darinya itu di radio sekolah saat jam istirahat. Dan kakak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

_Trak. _

_Check._

Seringaian. Tatapan Seishina bagai serigala lapar.

Seijuurou hanya diam, menatap adiknya bosan.

"Orang-orang satu sekolah menatapnya jijik setiap kali melihat sosoknya. Ada yang bilang siang ini dia nekat mau bunuh diri lompat dari atap sekolah."

Entah kenapa itu bukanlah hal baru lagi bagi Seijuurou. Rasanya sudah begitu familiar, sebagaimana ia men_dribble_ atau mengoper bola.

Dia ingat dulu adiknya tidak seperti ini. Semua berubah ketika mereka duduk di kelas 4 SD. Saat itu, Seishina terlibat suatu konflik dengan beberapa temannya. Membuat saudara kembar yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan tidak keluar selama berhari-hari. Ketika keluar, Seijuurou mendapati bola mata sang adik sudah berubah warna.

"Manusia itu menarik karena mereka sempurna," jarak wajah mereka hanya sekitar empat jari. Seishina menggunakan kedua tangan yang menempel di atas meja untuk menopang berat tubuh yang ia condongkan ke arah sang kakak, "mereka bisa menjadi iblis yang bersembunyi di dalam malaikat, atau sebaliknya."

Mereka saling tatap cukup lama sebelum kemudian Seijuurou menutup mata dan menghela napas pelan. "Dunia laki-laki dan perempuan itu berbeda."

"Tapi, mereka satu spesies~," Seishina memutar bola mata, kembali ke tempatnya duduk. "Tidak ada jaminan mereka _tidak _akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Seijuurou mengabaikan tingkah laku adiknya dan kembali memainkan bidak-bidaknya, satu langkah menuju kemenangan. "Belajarlah untuk tidak mengatur hidupku, Seishina. Kau bukan _ibu_ku."

Sebuah perintah. Dikatakan dengan nada yang begitu tenang namun tak terbantahkan.

Seishina selalu terpukau dengan sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang selalu mengatakan hal-hal penuh determinasi.

Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou adalah _asli_. Tidak pernah dilebihkan atau dikurangkan. Apa adanya. Walau mungkin akan mengundang benci.

Percaya diri. Tidak munafik.

Rasa cintanya pada Akashi Seijuurou begitu besar karena—

"Sudah kubilang, kakak adalah orang yang paling aku cintai, karena—"

Seishina menjentikkan jarinya, membuat bidak sang kakak yang sedari tadi menekan _Raja_ miliknya melompat ke luar papan _shogi_.

Seijuurou memicingkan dua bola merahnya. Padahal kemenangan sudah di depan mata.

Ia bisa melihat sebuah senyum terpatri sebelum mata yang senada dengan miliknya mendominasi. Entah sejak kapan Akashi Seishina sudah berada di atas pangkuannya. Jari-jari lentik itu bergerak liar dari leher ke wajahnya, memberikan isyarat pada bulu-bulu roman untuk berdiri. Bukan Seijuurou kalau dindingnya runtuh, dia tidak bergeming dan hanya memberikan tatapan tajam; mengamati gerak-gerik yang lebih muda.

Sang adik tersenyum tipis sebelum menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajah sang kakak. Sedikit demi sedikit, jarak di antara bibir mereka menghilang.

.

_...karena..._

"—Kakak tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku."

* * *

.

Di bawah sinar bulan, mereka berciuman.

.

* * *

Akahi Seijuurou diam-diam memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

Dan dia juga, diam-diam, selalu membalas ciuman yang diberikan sang adik.

Lebih mendominasi. Lebih lama. Lebih _absolute_.

* * *

.

_END_

* * *

_**a/n**: suuuush. bacanya diam-diam aja, ya. jangan kasih tahu akashi, saya bisa dilempar gunting ntar.  
_


End file.
